


hands off (eyes on me)

by fateline (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Harassment, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pre-Slash, but a diff universe than the mh abo i wrote!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fateline
Summary: Jeno's with Jaemin when a drunk alpha hits on Jaemin at the club.





	hands off (eyes on me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenuyu/gifts).



  


Jaemin feels the eyes following him halfway into the night, nestled at the back of the bar Jeno drags him to – it smells of vomit and sweat, covered by the cloying scent of overripe fruits and something a bit earthier, like the ground after rain.

(“Isn’t that petrichor?” Mark remarks, in the middle of the study session a few days ago when Jaemin had brought it up – his reluctance to go to clubs and especially this one whose name he can’t remember, because they always smell shitty and he’s always been sensitive to this sorta thing. And, also, because apparently Jeno just can’t take anything at face value and let it go.)

Jaemin doesn’t like it. He wants to crawl out of his skin to get the slimy feeling of being observed off. If it were any other day, if he didn’t feel like shit and just wants everyone to fuck off, maybe he’d indulge it a bit, but now – he just wants Jeno by his side and everyone else can kindly fuck the fuck off.

Jeno’s off chatting with someone else – Donghyuck, Jaemin remembers, eyeing the thin boy Jeno had introduced to him at the beginning of the night, and look. Jaemin doesn’t really like Donghyuck that much, even if he’s kind of funny, but it’s not because of how much Jeno likes to hang around him, really. Donghyuck’s just. Really loud. And really hogs Jeno’s attention, like now, when Jeno had promised _Jaemin_ that he’d show him around and show him a good time.

It’s just: Jaemin takes one sniff of Donghyuck, smells something fruity but sharp, like the crack in the air right before lightning hits, and can’t help the scowl that mixes in with the smile on his face. He knows Jeno’s disappointed because he’s sensitive like that – likes his friends taking to each other, but.

“Alpha?” Jaemin asks. This Donghyuck kid smells good, even as Jaemin opens his mouth and says, “I’d say it’s nice to meet you, and I’m sure you’re perfectly pleasant, Donghyuck-ssi, but everyone smells like shit here and I’m tired,” unashamedly implying that Donghyuck smells like shit too and – it’s just the undertone of danger and fire that makes Jaemin antsy, ok? It’s the tension in the air that’s drawing him to say these things he normally wouldn’t.

Jaemin smiles harder, the one he knows is white and blinding and wide.

Donghyuck tilts his head, a little challenging, a little out of his depth – and yeah, Jaemin does have that effect on most people.

Jeno just lets out a long suffering sigh.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck says. “You’re good, most people guess beta.”

Everyone’s got a signature scent that’s distinctly them, even if some are way too similar in Jaemin’s opinion – it’s not his fault he keeps on mistaking Jisung for Chenle half the times! They’re almost always together anyway! – but your instinctual reaction to the scents are basic markers for telling whether that someone else is an alpha, beta, or omega.

Jaemin decides he likes Donghyuck a bit, even if his scent makes Jaemin’s nose want to take a hike. “Thanks,” he says. “I’ve had a whole life of dealing with idiots to hone it.”

“Don’t mind him,” Jeno whispers under his breath to Donghyuck, always trying to make peace and Jaemin wants to shove him, but Jeno turns a knowing smile on Jaemin and Jaemin’s just. Fond. “Jaemin’s just bitchy when he’s tired. And sometimes when he’s not but he means well.”

Jaemin resists the urge to end Jeno, and maybe that’s for the best, because fast forward to now:

“Can we go already? I have a history paper due tomorrow,” Jaemin says, thanking all the gods that Jeno, in fact, is not drunk off his ass because he’d been too busy talking to Donghyuck.

He’s mildly tipsy when Jaemin waves a hand in front of his face.

“History paper? Wait, really? A paper for history?” Jeno says, slipping off the bar stool to slip an arm around Jaemin’s waist, and Jaemin slips one around his shoulders in kind. “Thought you were all done. You told me that when we went out!”

Jeno’s not that drunk but just fussy, Jaemin thinks. Overly. Jeno might not seem like your typical omega, but then the wellbeing of his friends comes into the playing field and he turns all serious business.

“Finished that one, but there might’ve been another one,” Jaemin says, unapologetically as apologies can get. “Oops?”

Jeno turns to him, exasperated, and Jaemin makes sure to smile extra bright just for him.

“Fucker.” Jeno waves goodbye to Donghyuck. “You charming fucker.”

Jaemin’s heart crawls in his chest: a slow sweet rise. Unbidden.

Don’t wear your emotions on your sleeve, his mother says, but something about Jeno makes him want to. He’s not sure what it is exactly; if it’s Jeno so close to him – a calming lavender honey that hugs him like a second skin – or maybe it’s the latest comment.

Maybe it’s the eyes across the room that still haven’t left Jaemin.

“Can you walk _any_ faster?” Jaemin snaps.

Jeno chews his lip, looks up at Jaemin quizzically. He’s kind of slow today but he’s always been good at picking up emotions, like when Jaemin’s agitated. “Uh, yeah?” Jeno’s saying, but there’s a tap on Jaemin’s shoulder and he’s being spun around all too quickly to slam into someone’s chest.

“Hey darling,” the random alpha drawls, tugging on Jaemin’s wrist insistently, and in his stupor, Jaemin finds himself nearly backed into a corner of the club. The alpha’s drunk off his ass; can’t meet Jaemin’s eyes properly.  

Jaemin’s stunned. He casts a look around for Jeno, who looks equally shocked that it’s happening less than a feet away. 

“What’s a sweet thing like you doing here? Don’t tell me that you’re desperate enough to go home with another omega? With a face like yours?” He leans in conspiratorially, and Jaemin wants to gag at the smell. “I can show you the world though.”

Jaemin takes a half-step back.

The alpha lets him draw some space, but he’s still death-gripping Jaemin’s wrist. He’s leering, and the shock that had taken over Jaemin turns into something sharper, hotter; indignant. “I can show myself the world,” he says, shaking the hand on his wrist but it’s not coming _off._

His eyes find Jeno’s again – Jeno’s recovered enough too to look angry, taking a step forward himself. _Stand down_ , Jaemin tries to say with his eyes, and the knife edge’s gleam to Jeno’s eyes dim. _I can fight my own battles. I got this._

“Let me show you what a real alpha’s made of,” the drunk dude crows, stepping forward too. Rotten leaf smell crowds in. Jaemin’s headache is getting exponentially bad.

Jaemin feels the sneer catch him, curls over his lips. “Last warning,” he says. “Fuck off.”

“But why, when I can fuck you?” the alpha says, laughing, like he’s made the best joke in the world, and takes another step forwards.

Can’t get a hint, Jaemin thinks. Not his fault then, if he gets what’s coming to him, and at this point Jeno looks like he’s about to pop a blood vessel, so maybe Jaemin’s doing a favour for him too.

He doesn’t step back this time, standing his place as the drunk alpha crowds in more, and there’s an opening. Quick as a flash, he fists his hands in the collar of other man’s shirt and throws him off to the side so he can get a grip on the man’s nape.

Jaemin shoves him against the wall, flips the mental trigger that’s been repressing his scent to societally accepted levels – it’s uncouth to let your scent be too strong, his mom’s etiquette book won’t let him forget – and lets it flood around the man. Lets the drunk alpha realize how much he’s fucked up, and judging by the widening of his eyes, he’s finally been clued in.

“Let me show you,” Jaemin says, leaning in toward’s the man’s ear this time to whisper himself, “what a real alpha’s made of.” He presses his hand further against the nape – don’t scruff someone unless it’s an absolute emergency, his dad had warned him the day he’d taught Jaemin; it’s an absolute humiliation – and watches the man go even more limp.

The man whimpers. Jaemin smiles.

Jaemin’s scent has always been deceptively sweet, unnaturally non-threatening even as he’s grown up and more so when he’s repressing it. He’s had some nice benefits because of it, and some nasty run-ins too, but none quite like this—

Jeno’s hand finds the crook of Jaemin’s elbow. The people around them are starting to look at them – they’re causing a commotion. They’re sorta late on the take, Jaemin thinks, wanting to laugh.

“Let’s go,” Jeno says softly. He looks concerned, eyebrows furrowed, and Jaemin would be indignant if it weren’t for the absolute disgust he can see directed at the other alpha. “Come on, don’t you have your paper to work on?”

Ah, right. But fuck – he wants to taste this victory on his tongue for a moment longer. You don’t insult Na Jaemin like this and just walk away.

“I swear to god, Jisung can make better innuendos than you if he wanted to, and assuming I let him, and he’s sixteen,” Jaemin says. “You need to learn to shut the fuck up and just fuck off, alright, _darling_?”

Jeno tugs on Jaemin again. He crowds closer – Jaemin can smell the honey and lavender blocking out the rotten leaf again and he feels more centered. More in control.

With a last downward press again the drunk alpha’s nape, Jaemin tamps down on his scent again, dampening it once more. He moves back. Lets the man sink down the wall and onto the ground, before wrapping an arm around Jeno’s middle again.

“Let’s go,” Jaemin says. “I do indeed have the history paper to finish, how kind of you to remind me.” He blows a small kiss in Jeno’s direction, delighting in the way the other blushes slightly, ducking his head down.

“You’re so embarrassing,” Jeno says, rolling his eyes. “I can’t believe you had to deal with that but – aren’t you worried he’s going to press charges against you or something?”

Jaemin snorts. “He probably doesn’t remember my face at all – look at him! He was drunk off his ass. But even if he did, my dad’s lawyers finally have something to do I guess, instead of lazing around all day. It’ll be good practice.”

“You’re impossible,” Jeno says, but it’s good-natured. “Shit, tonight was a mess, wasn’t it? I can’t believe you scruffed him, Jaemin.”

“He had it coming!”

“He really did.” Jeno pauses. Looks at Jaemin unexpectedly serious, stares him up and down and any previous trace of drink seems to be gone. “Are you okay?”

Jaemin laughs, and wants to take it back because it’s too bright and Jeno will know – and Jeno does, judging by the wrinkling of his brows again. “Of course,” Jaemin says. “The best.”

Jeno looks at Jaemin more closely, and it feels like he’s looking through him. Jaemin swallows.

“It’s okay,” Jeno says. “That really shook me up, to be honest. But as long as you’re gonna be okay, that’s all that matters.”

Jaemin winds his arm tighter around Jeno, and there’s eyes against the side of his face as he purposefully looks away and makes for the exit of the club. It’s not a bad kind though, Jaemin thinks, and soaks in the warmth of Jeno’s gaze, the arm around him, and the honey and lavender kissing his nose.

 

**Author's Note:**

> for miss megs who basically inspired me to go off on a two hour stint to write this mess dskfjkdsfj;;
> 
> because jaemin is a possessive little thing who can also take care of himself uwuwu; i hope you guys enjoyed reading this as i enjoyed writing! <3


End file.
